The Parent and The Professor
by cleotheo
Summary: It's parent/teacher evening at Hogwarts, and Hermione has to deal with Draco Malfoy, whose complaining about his son's grades. Can she handle Draco, or will tensions explode between the pair? Sexy one shot.


**A/N - Just a fun, saucy one shot that takes place in a universe without the war. As usual, my one shots are light hearted and are meant to be fun and not taken too seriously. Enjoy!**

* * *

With a polite smile, Professor Hermione Granger shook hands with the parents she'd just been dealing with as she saw them out of her classroom. Shutting the door firmly behind the couple she let out a sigh of relief as she headed back to her office. She just had one more parent to deal with, then she could go home.

It was Hogwarts parent/teacher week, and Hermione was desperate to leave the castle and go home. In one way she thought the idea of more communication with the parents was a good idea. When she'd been at school her parents were always complaining about the fact they had no contact with the teachers, and therefore had no real idea how Hermione was coping. Of course, Hermione kept them up to date and they trusted her not to lie to them, but she knew they would have liked to hear how she was doing from some of her professors. As a mother herself, Hermione understood the desire to make sure her child was coping with school. Luckily as a Professor she had easy access to the other staff, but until recently other parents hadn't had that luxury.

Parent/teacher week was a fairly new event at Hogwarts, and as a Professor it meant a lot more work. Leading up to the week, each Professor had to write a report on every single student they taught. They then had to make a note of any parents they wanted to speak to in regards to their children. The reports were then gathered together, along with any requests for a meeting and sent to the parents. The parents then had an opportunity to read over the reports, and make appointments with any Professor they thought they needed to speak to.

Organising the schedule took an age, and Hermione didn't envy the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall for having to put it all together. Hermione always tried not to arrange to speak to parents unless necessary, but she always seemed to end up being just as busy as the other Professors. All week she'd been dealing with parents, half of which she wasn't even sure why they'd wanted to see her. Most of the time she couldn't tell them anything different to what she'd written in their child's report.

Finally after a while week of dealing with parents, she just had one more parent to deal with. Since it was her last appointment she'd arranged for it to be taken in her office, rather than the classroom. Normally she wouldn't have switched the appointment, but she was going to be dealing with a fellow Professor and she was hoping she could get rid of him quickly.

Right on cue there was a knock on the door and the gorgeous Potions Professor, Draco Malfoy, strode into her office. Giving her a polite nod, he settled himself down in front of her desk and stretched out his legs. Draco was an incredibly handsome man, with his slightly tousled platinum blond hair, piercing grey eyes and aristocratic features. He'd also filled out since school and while he wasn't overly built, he was still fairly muscular. Hermione took a moment to admire the handsome wizard in her office, before she took her own seat.

"So, Draco," She said. "Is there a reason you made an appointment?"

"Obviously," Draco replied with a roll of his eyes. "I want to talk about Scorpius."

"I figured that much," Hermione retorted. Scorpius was Draco's fifteen year old son, and Hermione had already worked out he was the reason Draco had made the appointment, she just wasn't sure why he needed to speak to her about him.

"I want to talk about his grades," Draco explained. "They've dropped this year."

"They have," Hermione agreed with a nod. Normally Scorpius received the highest grades, but so far this year his marks had been down slightly.

"Scorpius is smart," Draco said.

"I'm well aware of how smart he is," Hermione interrupted.

"Then why are his grades down?"

"Have you thought of talking to Scorpius?" Hermione asked.

"I have," Draco admitted. "He reckons the works harder."

"He is in fifth year, and with O.W.L.S, the work does get harder. You know this, Draco."

"I understand that, but I don't why he's struggling with Transfiguration," Draco replied. "He's coping in Potions, and every other class."

"You think I'm being too harsh on him?" Hermione deduced, suddenly understanding what Draco was getting at.

"Possibly," Draco replied with a shrug. "You are known for being a bit of a hard taskmaster."

"Would you like to see some of his latest homework assignments?" Hermione asked. "Then you can really judge if I'm being too harsh on him."

Draco readily agreed to see some of his son's work. When Hermione got up and headed over to her filing cabinets, Draco took the opportunity to check out the stunning Transfiguration Professor. Hermione's long, brunette hair was pinned up on top of her head, and the grey pencil skirt and silky sapphire blue blouse clung to her curves. When Hermione bent down to retrieve Scorpius's file, Draco let out a stifled groan as he got a perfect view of her backside.

While Draco was busy fantasising about what he would like to do to Hermione, she was oblivious to his lecherous thoughts as she located Scorpius's file. With the file in hand, she headed back to her desk. Picking out Scorpius's last few homework assignments, she handed them over to his father.

"Thanks," Draco said, taking the papers and shaking his head to get rid of his sexual fantasies regarding Hermione.

As he began to scour his son's work, Draco forgot about his own libido and focused on the fact his son's work wasn't up to his usual standard. It didn't take long for Draco to realise Hermione wasn't being harsh on Scorpius, his son just wasn't performing to the best of his abilities. With a frown, he handed the papers back to Hermione.

"So, I'm not being harsh?" Hermione checked as she returned the work to the file.

"If anything your marks are generous," Draco snorted. "If I'd been marking those, he wouldn't even have the grades he does have."

"And I'm the hard taskmaster?" Hermione laughed. "I've heard your Potions lessons put Snape's to shame."

"What can I say, I learnt from the best," Draco replied with a grin. "Now back to Scorpius. Does he need any extra tuition?"

"No, he just needs to work harder," Hermione answered. "I've spoken to him about the effort he's putting into his work, and I've made it clear he needs to focus more on his school work."

"I wonder if it's time to stop him playing quidditch," Draco mused. Scorpius played chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team, and while he was proud of his son for his quidditch ability, he wasn't going to let it interfere with his school work.

"Quidditch isn't the problem," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Scorpius has the ability, he's just not applying himself. He's more interested in flirting with girls and messing around with James Potter."

"I should have known Potter was behind all of this," Draco grumbled. Even though he had no problem with Harry these days, it did slightly bug Draco that his son was best friends with his son, especially since James was a Gryffindor.

"You can't blame James," Hermione scolded. "Scorpius knows his own mind. Besides, Scorpius's marks are still better than James's."

"At least that's something," Draco smirked. "So what do we do?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered. "Scorpius isn't struggling with the work, he's just not putting enough effort in. His marks will pick up when he starts applying himself."

Picking up Scorpius's file, Hermione got up and headed back over to return to it the filing cabinet. As she bent down to slip the file into the right place, she froze when she felt a hand on her backside.

"And are you sure there's no way I can persuade you to help bring Scorpius's marks back up to scratch?" Draco asked from directly behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione found Draco staring at her intently, his grey eyes swimming with lust. "Are you suggesting I hike up Scorpius's grades in exchange for sex?"

"Not exactly," Draco replied. "I just thought you might not be as strict with your marking if you loosened up a bit."

"And sex with you will loosen me up?" Hermione questioned as she stood up and turned around so she was facing Draco.

"It will," Draco replied as he placed his hands on Hermione's hips and pulled her forward so she was pressed right up against him. "It might also make you look kindly on my son."

"I don't do bribery, Draco," Hermione said, shooting her colleague a sweet smile. "Sex will not bring Scorpius's grades up, only he can do that by working hard."

"That's a shame, I was hoping to live out an old school fantasy," Draco said, still keeping Hermione pressed against him.

"In McGonagall's old office," Hermione said with a slight frown. "I'm not sure I want to hear about what fantasies you had about her."

"Not her, you," Draco corrected with a shake of his head. "One of my fantasies was shagging the innocent Gryffindor Princess over a desk."

Hermione was rather surprised to hear Draco used to fantasise about her back in school. Granted the early years of animosity in school had turned into acceptance, but she'd still had no idea that Draco had been attracted to her. She didn't even think she was a blip on his radar back when they were teenagers and he had almost all the girls in school falling at his feet.

"You look surprised," Draco chuckled, sliding one of his hands up her side and brushing against the side of her breast.

"I am," Hermione admitted as she felt her entire body react to having Draco's hands on her. "I didn't think you'd noticed me back in school."

"I had," Draco replied quietly. "I just didn't have the balls to approach you. I was convinced you would have shot me down, and I don't do rejection."

"What makes you think you won't get rejected now?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side and looking up at Draco with a mischievous smirk. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a married woman."

"And I'm a married man," Draco replied with a shrug. "It doesn't change the fact that all I want is you, bent over this desk and screaming my name."

"Screaming?" Hermione chuckled. "I takes a lot to make me scream."

"I bet I can deliver," Draco said with a cocky grin. "And then some. So what do you say Professor, are you up for a bit of fun?"

"On two conditions," Hermione answered. "First, what happens here will not affect Scorpius's grades. Secondly, no-one ever finds out we did this in my office."

"Worried about being sacked?" Draco teased.

"I don't think McGonagall had this in mind when she said she wanted more interaction between the Professors and the parents," Hermione shot back.

"I don't suppose she did," Draco agreed with a laugh. Reaching upwards he pulled the pins from Hermione's hair, and ran his fingers through her soft curls as they broke loose from the bun they'd been confined in. "So are we going to christen this desk or what?"

"How do you know it hasn't already been christened?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm not sure you're the type to have sex in your office regularly," Draco responded as he walked back towards the desk, pulling Hermione with him. "Surely you're too good for such behaviour."

"You have no idea how naughty I can be," Hermione laughed. Pushing Draco down on her chair, she hiked up her skirt and settled herself on his lap. "I'm no longer the innocent Gryffindor Princess. I was corrupted a long time ago."

"Is that so?" Draco smirked, running his hand up Hermione's bare leg.

"Yep," Hermione nodded, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Draco, her lips hovering just over his. "I'm a very bad girl these days."

"Let's see how bad you can be," Draco said before crashing his lips against Hermione's.

The second their lips touched, all the banter ended and all either of them could think about was getting to grips with each other. Hermione plunged her hands into Draco's soft hair, while his hands explored her body. With one of Draco's hands, remaining on her leg, the other slid underneath her blouse and made its way up towards her lacy bra. The second Draco's hand closed over her breast, Hermione let out a small moan as she broke the heated kiss they were sharing.

"I thought you were going to make me scream, not moan," She muttered, burying her head in Draco's neck and breathing in his expensive aftershave.

"I will," Draco answered.

Removing his hand from underneath her blouse, he lifted Hermione up and settled her on the edge of her desk. Giving her a saucy grin he began to slowly unbutton her blouse, revealing the lacy black bra she was wearing underneath. Pushing her blouse off her shoulders, he expertly unfastened her bra with one hand and flung it over his shoulder.

"Very nice," He said, licking his lips at the sight of Hermione's perky breasts.

"Are you just going to look?" Hermione asked with a frustrated huff. "Do you not know what to do?"

"You're an impatient one, aren't you?" Draco chuckled.

"Yes," Hermione replied. Sliding off the desk, she pushed Draco back in her chair and began to unfasten his shirt. After revealing his impressively sculpted chest, she went to work on his trousers. Within a minute, Draco was sitting on her chair wearing only a pair of black boxers, with his very obvious erection tenting the material.

"Are you just going to look?" Draco asked, repeating Hermione's earlier question.

"I'm not finished yet," Hermione said with a smile.

Bending over she gave Draco a searing kiss, before pulling back. Keeping eye contact with the blond wizard, she reached for the zipper on her skirt and slowly slid it down. Peeling her skirt down her legs, she revealed a pair of lacy knickers that matched her discarded bra. By this point, Draco's attention was firmly on Hermione's lower half and his attention remained riveted there as she shimmied out of the knickers.

"You mentioned something about taking me over the desk," Hermione said, kicking her underwear away and leaning back against the desk.

"That I did," Draco answered with a nod as he stood up and divested himself of his own underwear. This time it was Hermione's eyes glued to Draco as he was fully exposed to her eyes.

"Impressive," Hermione gasped as Draco stepped forward and crushed her against the desk.

"We haven't gotten to impressive yet, but we will," Draco promised as he pulled her into his arms and connected their lips again.

Once again talking was abandoned as the couple lost themselves in each other. In a flurry of heated kisses and wandering hands, Hermione ended up sitting back on the desk, Draco standing in between her spread legs. When he pushed into her, Hermione let out a loud cry as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now that's impressive," She said with a groan as Draco completely filled her.

"Not yet," Draco chuckled as he began to move. "But soon."

Hermione discovered that Draco lived up to his promise, and things only continued to get more impressive as he brought her to the heights of pleasure sprawled naked over her desk. As she was still basking in the glow of her orgasm, Draco pulled her off the desk and turned her round. Bending her over the desk, he proceeded to take her roughly from behind, which produced another earth shattering orgasm.

"Damn, you are impressive," Hermione gasped from underneath Draco.

"That's what my wife says all the time," Draco replied, dropping a kiss to the back of Hermione's neck.

"She's a lucky woman," Hermione muttered as she turned back around to face Draco.

"I think so," Draco replied. Sitting back down on Hermione's chair, he pulled her back down on him, settling her over his still hard erection. "But I also think I'm pretty lucky to have her."

"You love her," Hermione replied.

"With all my heart," Draco said solemnly, before his face broke out in a wicked grin. "Now don't you think we should get back to business? I don't think we're quite finished here."

"You're a slave driver, Malfoy," Hermione chuckled as she brought their lips together once again.

This time the kiss was much tenderer than the others, and they kissed languidly for several minutes before things started to get heated again. Once hands began to wandering the kissing became more heated and frantic. Slowly Hermione began to move atop of Draco, and the pair soon broke their kiss to fully enjoy their sexual activities. While Hermione rode Draco, her head thrown back in pleasure and constant moans coming from her throat, Draco's hands were all over her naked body. Not a part of her remained untouched as his hands caressed her soft skin, while his lips worshipped her neck and breasts.

"I need you to touch me," Hermione gasped as her movements became more disjointed atop of her lover.

"I thought I was," Draco replied with a smirk. He currently had one hand resting on Hermione's backside while his other was cradling one of her breasts.

"You know where I mean," Hermione muttered.

With a laugh, Draco slowly brought his hand around Hermione's body. Teasingly he slid his hand lower, until it was nestled in between them. Reaching up with his other hand and drawing Hermione back to him for another kiss, his first hand found the place Hermione needed attention. Almost the second he touched her, Hermione let out a half cry, half moan, and a couple of minutes later she was convulsing around him as she screamed his name at the top of her voice. Hoping Hermione's office was soundproofed, he allowed his own orgasm to overtake him as her name fell repeatedly from his lips.

Totally spent and well sated, the couple remained entangled on Hermione's chair. Hermione's head had fallen forward to rest on Draco's shoulder, and his arms had encircled her waist. For a long time they remained content to just sit together, but slowly they began to move and reluctantly they separated and began to look for their scattered clothing.

"Is your office soundproofed?" Draco asked as he pulled on his boxers.

"Of course," Hermione replied, pulling her bra off a nearby picture frame and putting it back on. "We never would have done that if the office wasn't soundproofed."

"Why not? Worried in case someone would hear?"

"Without soundproofing, someone would have heard," Hermione said with a snort.

"We could have been quiet," Draco argued.

"Really?" Hermione looked over at Draco in amusement as she fastened her blouse. "You think we can do quiet?"

Draco pondered her question for a minute, before shaking his head. "Perhaps you're right. Quiet isn't really something we do. I can always make your scream."

"You're not above screaming yourself," Hermione retorted. "Just last week, you were screaming my name down in the dungeons."

"You have such a talented mouth," Draco retorted with a wink.

"Among other things," Hermione said as she grabbed her jacket and briefcase. "Well, I better be going. I've got a husband to get back to."

"Lucky man," Draco said. Heading towards the door, he stopped to give Hermione one final kiss before he pulled it open, realising for the first time that they'd forgotten to lock it. "See you later, Granger."

Hermione watched the blond wizard stroll off down the corridor, before shutting her office door again and this time locking it. She then headed over to the fire, and connecting the floo network she headed home. Despite teaching at Hogwarts, Hermione rarely stayed overnight at the castle. She preferred to go home and keep her professional and private life separate.

When Hermione arrived home, she wasn't surprised to find her husband wasn't back from work. Kicking off her heels, and settling her briefcase in her office, she headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Hermione had barely started the meal when she heard the floo network, followed by the sound of her husband entering the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful," He greeted, coming up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Same as usual," Hermione replied. "Although thankfully it was the end of the parent/teacher week. I don't have to deal with any more moaning parents."

"That bad were they?"

"Some were worse than others. Can you believe I had one parent tonight offer me sex in exchange for giving his son better grades."

"Did you take him up on his offer?"

"I made it clear I don't trade sex for grades," Hermione answered.

"So you turned the sex down?"

"Of course not. I wasn't going to turn down some hot sex with the gorgeous Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied as she turned round and grinned up at her smirking husband.

"Gorgeous, eh?" Draco grinned down at her, his grey eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You know you are," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"So parent/teacher week was at least good for something," Draco remarked.

"What? Getting to have sex in my office?" Hermione frowned. "We've done that before, Draco. Although, I still don't think McGonagall would approve."

"She's never likely to find out," Draco replied with a shrug as he reached around Hermione and snagged a bit of the pepper she was cutting up.

"Let's hope not or we'll both be out of jobs," Hermione said as she turned back to her cooking. "I doubt she'd appreciate us using her attempts at forging closer relations with the parents as a game for our sexual enjoyment."

"A bit of role-play never hurt anyone," Draco said as he released Hermione from his arms and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Besides, we did start off with a genuine parent/teacher conference."

"That was genuine?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband. "Are you seriously telling me you're worried about Scorpius's grades?"

"Yeah," Draco replied with a nod. "With his brains he should be top of the class."

"He is top of the class," Hermione pointed out. Even though their son's grades had slipped, he was still the brightest student by far in his year.

"Not by much," Draco grumbled. "We need to have a serious talk with that boy. He needs to start putting more effort into his school work."

"I'm sure when the time comes, he'll put the work in," Hermione said. "As I said earlier, he's just getting distracted messing around with James and flirting with girls. And don't tell me you weren't the same at his age, because I know you were. You and Blaise were always up to some sort of mischief, and you always had a flock of girls hanging around you."

"But I still managed to keep up with my school work," Draco argued. "Maybe what I need to do is have a talk to Scorpius about managing his time. I could give him advice on how to balance a busy social life and still have time for your school work."

"You do that," Hermione said. Giving her husband an amused smile. "Now can we stop talking about school for a while? You can sort Scorpius out on Monday, right now we have an entire weekend to ourselves. And I was thinking, since you got to live out one of your school fantasies, we could live out one of mine over the weekend?"

"You had school fantasies about me?" Draco asked in surprise. If Hermione had been surprised to learn he'd fancied her in school, he was even more shocked to find out she'd liked him.

"I did," Hermione replied with a smirk. "You do still have your old quidditch uniform, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," Draco answered with a nod. "I'll go dig it out while you finish dinner."

While Draco disappeared off upstairs to grab his old quidditch uniform, Hermione returned to making dinner. Even though they'd been married for nearly twenty years, they were still discovering new things about each other. Although, in hindsight she really should have known Draco fancied her in school. After all, it was only a few weeks after graduation when they'd ran into each other and he'd asked her out. You never know, maybe if they'd admitted how they felt in school they would have gotten together even sooner. Although the important thing was that they'd found each other and ended up happily married. And at least they could relive their school day fantasies, something Hermione thought would take up many a weekend. After all, she'd fancied Draco for a long time before they got together, and she had numerous adolescent fantasies about the ice blond Slytherin who had stolen her heart. Chances were Draco also had more fantasises, and she was looking forward to enacting every single one.

 **The End.**


End file.
